Alcohol
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: "'Até uma próxima vida', Desmond disse isso para Jack". "Mas eles se encontraram na ilha, logo depois". "Eu sei". "Não entendi". Um sorriso. "Eu também não". x INUZUKA KIBA/SAI, temas nerds. Presente para a Saki x


**Sumário: **"'Até uma próxima vida', Desmond disse isso para Jack". "Mas eles se encontraram na ilha, logo depois". "Eu sei". "Não entendi". Um sorriso. "Eu também não". // porque eu sou nerd. Para a Sakaki.

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas essa fanfic é random como o mangá 8D~ /apanha**

**Fanfic betada por Anne Asakura**

**Presente para a minha Sakaki! te amo (L)

* * *

  
**

**Alcohol

* * *

**

_Acho que eu deveria saber como fazer amor _  
_ Com algo inocente sem deixar _  
_ As minhas impressões digitais_  
_ Agora, A.M.O.R é uma outra palavra _  
_que eu nunca vou aprender a pronunciar_

_-_

HOH!3 featuring Kate Perry, Starstrukk (Tradução)_

* * *

  
_

A bebida balançava languidamente pelo copo. De um lado para o outro, sem parar. Kiba não gostava muito de beber, mas gostava de brincar com os líquidos, como se eles marcassem as horas, iguais a relógios. O barman riu, como sempre. Um cliente como o moreno era sempre uma diversão – e não causava confusão!

- O que é que você gosta tanto nessas bebidas?

- Não sei. – e seus olhos se refletiram em proporção errada, quando ele levantou o copo à sua altura – Eu gosto de ver como elas parecem marcar o tempo quando você balança de um lado para o outro.

- E que tipo de tempo seria esse? – o barman perguntou, rindo.

- Um tempo diferente do nosso, é claro.

- Ou pode parecer o mar durante uma tempestade também. – uma voz desconhecida ecoou ao seu lado.

Kiba encarou para o novo ocupante do banquinho à sua direita, e um jovem de cabelos negros, pele pálida e rosto andrógeno lhe sorriu de maneira falsa. Ele lhe lembrou uma pessoa que há muito conheceu – e desapareceu também – e sinceramente não gostou nem um pouco disso. Mas se ele sabia um pouco sobre brincar com bebidas alcoólicas, então ele podia relevar a aparência.

- Você gosta de fazer isso também? – perguntou, balançando o copo, como se brindasse pelo desconhecido que agora pedia a sua bebida.

- Uma vez eu... – fez uma pausa para levantar o copo ao barman, como agradecimento por trazer-lhe a bebida, antes de balançá-la no ar –... Eu fiz um desenho de uma tempestade marítima dentro de um copo; e eu realmente gostei desse desenho.

- Ah, entendi. Então você também gosta de brincar com os líquidos.

O desconhecido bebeu de um só gole todo o conteúdo dentro de seu copo, antes de virar para Kiba e sussurrar, com um sorriso no rosto:

- Não. Líquidos foram feitos apenas para beber.

**X**

As unhas de Kiba eram longas e tingiram a tez pálida do desconhecido ao deslizarem das costas para as pernas rapidamente. Isso arrancou gemidos e ofegos de prazer do outro, que jogou a cabeça para trás e arqueou as costas, permitindo uma penetração maior. O Inuzuka sorriu perante este fato e inclinou-se para beijar os lábios do estranho – o primeiro ósculo dos dois, na verdade – e sentiu o gosto forte de bebidas alcoólicas quando foi correspondido. Dedos suados agarraram os seus e o puxaram levemente para cima, fazendo-o rir e atacar com prazer aquele pescoço claro, tentando tirar de sua boca o sabor de álcool.

Não demorou a chegarem ao clímax daquele momento e que sucumbissem na cama. Durante o seu orgasmo, Kiba sentiu mais uma vez o gosto das bebidas fortes e entorpecentes.

Inuzuka Kiba odiava bebidas alcoólicas.

**X**

Acordou no outro dia com dor de cabeça, fruto das diversas vezes que seu cabelo foi puxado – o que no momento do sexo, pareceu uma boa idéia; muito excitante – e demorou um bom tempo para perceber que estava sozinho na cama. Olhou ao redor. Suas roupas estavam dobradas com cuidado sobre uma poltrona de couro e um cheiro de xampu invadia o quarto.

Levantou-se, vestindo apenas a roupa íntima e as calças, e saiu. Ao chegar à sala, encarou uma cena um tanto engraçada. Como se estivesse em casa, o desconhecido preparou para si uma tigela de cereais, além de tomar um banho e vestir as roupas de Kiba que deviam estar em uma das gavetas – ou espalhadas pelo quarto – e agora assistia à televisão. Logo ele o notou.

- Bom dia. – sussurrou.

- Bom dia. O que está assistindo?

- Lost.

- Ah, já começou a nova temporada?

Os olhares se encontraram.

- Eu peguei os seus DVD's.

**X**

O copo vazio foi colocado em cima do descanso e brilhou com a intensidade da luz no bar. Eles estavam ali de novo, parados lado a lado, cada um aproveitando a bebida de seu jeito. Kiba ainda odiava ingeri-las, é claro. O silêncio era de certo modo confortável, como se fossem amigos, e não amantes de apenas uma noite.

- Eu ainda não sei seu nome. – o desconhecido sussurrou.

- E eu o seu. – Kiba girou o copo, a bebida dançando mais uma vez, fazendo-o o sorrir distraidamente.

- Touché.

- Você não vai me dizer o seu nome, não é?

- Não, eu não vou dizer.

- E você perguntou o meu nome apenas por casualidade, não é?

- Sim, eu perguntei por isso mesmo.

Os dois se entreolharam.

- Você vai embora da cidade, não é?

- Sim, eu vou embora.

Kiba voltou seu olhar para o copo e girou-o mais uma vez, fazendo a superfície da bebida brilhar junto de seus olhos.

- "Até uma próxima vida", Desmond disse isso para Jack.

O outro o encarou, ligeiramente confuso.

- Mas eles se encontraram na Ilha, logo depois.

- Eu sei.

- Não entendi.

Um sorriso.

- Eu também não.

* * *

**N/A.: **Eu não sei exatamente de onde isso surgiu. Bem, a idéia veio de meses atrás (_eles se encontravam no bar e palavras depois eles falavam sobre LOST LOL_), mas enquanto estava lavando louça, a idéia para essa fanfic voltou e eu só sabia que tinha de escrever. Tenho de dizer que não imaginei e não pensei em nada disso. O Kiba que brincava com a bebida _brotou_ dos meus dedos e eu gostei do resultado – mesmo sabendo que ele pode estar um pouco OOC –, assim como o Sai desconhecido para todos e sem nome nessa fanfic. Talvez o Stephen King esteja certo; talvez as histórias já estejam por aí, prontas, e você só precise sentar e escrever.

Não sei o que dizer sobre essa fanfic, na verdade, só que eu adoro _one-night-standing_. Acho que ela é auto-explicativa. Mas eu precisava deixar gravado que eu não pensei em nada disso, realmente.

**Reviews ou seu coração na minha escrivaninha e seu corpo para o IT.**

(_e ai de quem favoritar e não deixar um comentário!_)

**P.S.:** Lost não me pertence! LOL

**P.S.2:** É, eu sou _nerd_ e gosto de Lost! U_u

**P.S.3:** Espero que goste, Sakaki *-*


End file.
